


Unexpected Arrival

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey’s Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Amelia knows exactly what she wants in life, F/F, MORE TEDDYMELIA INTERACTIONS IN SEASON 15, a nice sprinkling of private practice references, although honestly we can hope right, bisexual Amelia because fuck you, okay sorry for my outburst where was I, so it’s not canon compliant obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: Teddy generally has no idea what to expect with Amelia, but this... this is something a little different.





	Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> https://tinyurl.com/the-soundtrack-for-this-fic

“Oh my god, Amelia, I sent you to get _milk_.”

Teddy, for the most part, adores having a girlfriend. Especially since it’s Amelia Shepherd - loud, outspoken, and annoying as hell, but worth it. This, however, is a _slight_ problem with her that she can’t exactly overlook.

“Well, _yeah_ , but... I got distracted, and the shelter was on the way, so...” She lifts the living, breathing _puppy_  she has for some reason up, as if it isn’t very obviously there already. “Well, look at her!! She’s only a couple months old, and she’s so _fluffy_...” Fluffy, Teddy decides, isn’t the right word for it. It’s more... messy, but not in the sense that it’s been neglected, somehow. It’s hard to describe, coat somewhat wiry and a warm grey. Amelia really doesn’t seem to care about its somewhat odd and unruly appearance, already mumbling to it as if it was a baby, even placing kisses on its nose.

“So you brought a dog home?!” Teddy sighs, exasperated. It’s not that she doesn’t like dogs - of course she does, she’s not dead inside - but she already has serious doubts about _this_  dog. Sure, she could imagine her and Amelia having a puppy at some point, but not right now, at this very moment, before she’s even had her morning coffee.

“I didn’t ‘bring a dog home’.” Amelia retorts, cradling the animal in her arms. “I rescued her, because she looked at me with those sad little puppy eyes. She chose me!!” She looks at the dog again, mumbling, “Didn’t you, cutie?”

“Sure it did.” Teddy rolls her eyes. “How the hell are we supposed to look after a dog?! We’re busy enough with work already and the kids already, we can barely feed _ourselves_.”

“Well... I was thinking.” Amelia sits down on the sofa, letting the dog loose - it immediately lies down next to her, a sight that’s _almost_  cute enough to get rid of Teddy’s concerns. “We basically have four adults living here, with Casey... Five if you count Betty, who is absolutely mature enough to look after her. We can take it in turns depending on who’s working when.”

“And what if...” Teddy tries to pick _one_  of the many, many reasons why this is a _terrible_  idea. “What if Betty’s allergic?!”

“She’s always in her room anyways.” The neurosurgeon’s now gently petting the puppy, much to its approval.

“What if _Leo’s_  allergic?!” Teddy reasons instead.

“Get rid of Leo. Keep Michelle.”

“Michelle?” Teddy raises an eyebrow slightly.

“Yep, that’s her name. I didn’t pick it, but... I like it. Don’t you like it?” Amelia looks at Teddy expectantly, and she gets the sense that maybe, just _maybe_ , that name has some significance. She’s learned not to press for answers, though. The brunette’s a very private person, and she has every right to be.

“It’s... cute, but... What even is it?!” Teddy asks, not an expert on dogs in any sense. Besides, she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t exactly a purebred.

“She!! And she’s, uh... a schnauzer, definitely, with... something sheep something, and... something else?”

“You don’t know what it is.”

“I am a _little_  unclear.”

“Great.” Teddy says. “How are we supposed to look after it when we don’t even know what it is?!”

“With love and affection!!” Amelia replies, her voice practically a squeal. “C’mon... Please, Teddy Bear?”

Teddy winces at the nickname. “Do you _want_  me to kick you both out?!”

“Don’t you think she’s cute?!” Amelia says, lifting the dog up so it’s on level with Teddy’s face. She has to admit, it’s not _entirely_  hideous - the huge eyes are its salvation, she thinks, big and pleading and heartbreaking. Amelia’s eyes mirror them - she _wants_ this dog, Teddy realises. It’s tiny and messy and now that she thinks about it, it reminds her of the other surgeon in some weird kind of way.

“... She’s a _little_  cute.” Teddy sighs.

Amelia obviously instantly takes that as validation, hugging the dog in a way that’s about as gentle as the way she handles Leo - careful, but excited. “You here that, Missy?! Ted said yes!! Oh, you’re gonna love it here...”

“ _You_ are walking her, though.” Teddy insists.

“Cool. I can start going for morning runs again.” Amelia grins. “I mean, sure, the last time I did that, I was hit by a minivan, but...”

“You’re _also_ gonna learn to be more careful.” Teddy says. “Come on, did your mom never tell you how to cross a road?”

“I don’t know, I think I was high during that lecture.” Amelia jokes. “I’m sure you’ll teach me, though...”

“I swear, we have enough children in the house without _you_  too.” Teddy laughs, sitting down next to Amelia and ‘Michelle’. “Grow up.”

“Aww, you love me really.” Amelia says cockily, leaning over for a quick, soft, sweet kiss.

After pulling away, Teddy can’t help but smile stupidly, totally enamoured by Amelia. “I do.”

“Ha! I knew it.”

“Just don’t get too confident.” Teddy laughs, hand moving over to stroke their new puppy almost instinctively.

Sure, maybe Michelle isn’t _exactly_ what she had in mind when she imagined her future, but... Amelia was never who she thought she’d end up with. The fact that she enjoys being with this volatile, smartass girl surprised her at first, but she’s gotten used to it more and more. The brunette’s unpredictable, sure, but that’s what makes being with her so fun. And, although she decides she’s never going to tell her that...

She wants to be surprised by Amelia Shepherd for the rest of her life.

—————

“So... What’s your opinion on having _two_  dogs?”


End file.
